


Mirror

by SilverBoobMcGee



Series: SuperArrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Prometheus believes there is no one on Earth that would help the Green Arrow now.Having no other choice, Oliver takes Kara up on her offer about helping out with an enemy that is always two steps ahead, he needs to be ahead in this sickening game of Cat and Mouse; with the lives of his team and his family on the line.(Inspired by the story One Call Away)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Nyssa al Ghul, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Clark Kent/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Series: SuperArrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063122) by [WritersBlock039](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039). 



> Constructive criticism is advised.

_"No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed"_

* * *

Oliver Queen certainly had a few weird days in a row. First, Barry Allen had raced all the way to Star City to recruit him and his team to fight against aliens known as _Dominators_. Followed by Barry disappearing to another universe to bring another alien to fight against the Dominators as well.

The dark blonde male prided himself on never getting unnerved, but this... Blonde female alien... Kara Danvers.  
She was something else. Bulletproof, arrow proof, and atomic blast proof as well, she could crush every member of the team if she so wished. And after being held by the Dominators in an alternate world, he had shunned her, kept her at bay and despite all that, she had _saved_ his life.  
Supergirl indeed.

Oliver was speaking with Barry, the clatter of heels running up behind them.  
"Hey..." Kara called, grinning softly. "Hey, guys!"  
"Hey." Barry greeted with a matching grin.  
"Either of you ever save the world before?" Kara adds, eyeing them both.  
"Mmhmm." Barry nodded.  
"Last year." Oliver responds lightly.

Kara sighed, a smile came upon her face. "It doesn't get old, does it?"  
"Nope," Barry replies, shaking his head and then added. "Sure beats screwing up the world."  
"Hey," Kara gave him an soft look. "You're too _hard_ on yourself."  
Oliver snorted, gaining their attention. "That's what people usually tell me."

"And for a good reason, I'm sure," Kara states, they lock eyes for a few seconds before she looked away and fiddled with her glasses. "But, back on my Earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're more powerful than -... "  
"Everybody in this room combined?" Barry mused, earning a small snort from Oliver.

"No. No, that's the point," Kara lightly elbowed him in the arm. "That's what you've all proven here. _Metahumans_ or not, _superpowers_ or not... You...are Earth's _mightiest heroes_."

She said it with such sincerity, that it made Oliver feel guilty to even be looking at Kara's proud face, so he chose to be nose deep in his glass of champagne. Barry was smiling back at her, Oliver cleared his throat.  
"Um . . . " He began, pausing as Kara's gaze landed back on him which made the man sigh. "I owe you an apology."  
Kara tilted her head, a look of confusion appeared on her face so Oliver hurried to explain further. "Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move, and . . . well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl."

Kara blinked, looked at Barry and then lightly laughed.  
"Well, that's . . . that's funny," she said, looking back up at Oliver. "'Cause I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen." A smile appeared on his face that time which made a matching smile appear on Kara's face.  
"I know you said you don't get unnerved," she softly spoke, making Oliver sigh.  
" _But_..." The word was a little stressed and dragged, making him focus on the words she was saying. "If you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That's probably why these people look to you as their rock."

Oliver nodded, accepting the compliment, then Barry had to go and mischievously interuppt the moment. "You guys feeling the group hug?"

"No," Oliver said at once.  
"Oh, come on..." Kara grinned. "Come on!"  
"Alright... alright," Oliver murmured, chuckling as he gave in to hug both Barry and Kara.  
Oliver noticed that he held Kara in an embrace a few seconds longer, there was something about the blonde Kryptonian was just so... huggable.  
Yes, Kara Danvers was something else entirely.

"Hey, Kara!" Cisco called, making Kara bounced away, both Barry and himself followed to see what Cisco wanted. "I made you something."  
"What?" Kara's jaw dropped. "Cisco!"  
"Yeah," Cisco nodded, smiling as Kara opened the box he had given her.  
"What..." Kara blinked as she took out a small silver device, holding it up in confusion. "Uh, _what_ is it?"  
"Oh!" Cisco grinned. "It's a... it's an interdimensional extrapolator."  
"Oh," Kara nodded, though she still looked confused. "Uh. "  
"It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need to," Cisco explained.  
"Oh, my God!" Kara's eyes lit up in delight. "That's amazing!"

"I also included communication functionality, so if you ever need any help, you can always contact the team," Cisco added.  
Kara giggled giddily, looking down at the extrapolator, when Mick walked up.  
"Hey, Skirt," he rumbled. "Call me."

Kara stared after him as he left, then gave Cisco a confused look that made Oliver smirk into his champagne glass.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Something tells me you weren't _invited_ here."

Kara looked around after Cisco left to speak with Felicity, and she watched one of the newer Legends, Nate, walk up to the trio of suited men walking in.  
"Dr. Heywood," the grey-haired man, smiled.

"Don't Dr. Heywood me," Nate snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like parties," the man gestured around. "And I'm here for the mop-up."  
" _Cover-up_ ," Nate corrected, and Kara straightened, walking over. "But you can't cover this up."

The man gave Nate a dark look and was about to say something when Kara made her presence known.  
"Agent Smith!" she called cheerily, making everyone within hearing distance look at her in surprise. Even Nate looked surprised at her intervention. "It's _so_ funny seeing you here. I was just having the loveliest chat with your president about you. I was telling her, on my Earth, we have a Department of Extranormal Operations, which deals specifically with aliens. She _thought_ it was an excellent idea." She walked closer, a proud smirk on her face, but her tone seemed more threathening. "She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to _Antarctica_."

Agent Smith's eyes bugged open, and Kara gave an innocent grin before practically skipping off to find Cisco.  
Just a few feet away, Ray and Felicity were shaking in laughter, Barry was grinning proudly at her, and Oliver even looked impressed. "Maybe next time, you're a little nicer to strange visitors from another planet," Nate snickered at Agent Smith. The man growled and stormed off, but not before Nate threw one last cheery remark at him. " _Pack a jacket_!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the others had said their farewells to Kara until it was just her, Oliver, Barry, Sara, and John left.  
"You ready to see if Cisco's gadget works?" Barry asked.

"Ready," Kara nodded, walking forward. "And remember," she turned. "If you guys ever need me, I'm just a _call_ away."  
Oliver nodded. "Same here," he told her sincerely.

Kara smiled, then turned and pressed the button on her extrapolator. A shimmering breach opened up, and Kara took a deep breath, walking through. When she had vanished from view, the breach snapped shut after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm just _saying_ ," Oliver told Barry later as they sat with beers in front of them. "Next time, I'm gonna get you."  
"I'm just saying, I _beat_ you twice," Barry smirked.

"The first time was a tie."  
"And the second time?"  
Oliver paused.  
"There were no witnesses the second time," he told him, taking a drink.

Barry snickered, shaking his head. "Superspeed... Arrow duels," he said dryly. "Our lives aren't exactly normal."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "I told Kara that I was looking to reclaim some normal. Thinking on it now, I'm . . . I'm not so sure."

"I know what you mean," Barry nodded. "We both got a look at what life would look like normal."  
Oliver nodded, thinking back to what he had seen on the Dominators' ship, what life would have been like had he not gotten on the Queen's Gambit. "It would've been happy."

"But not full," Barry told him.  
"No," Oliver agreed, smiling slightly. "No, _nowhere_ close."  
Barry nodded. "To things not being normal."

"To life being full," Oliver nodded back.  
They clinked their bottles and drank, and in the back of Oliver's head, he wondered what would ever bring Kara back to their universe.  
Probably nothing to lead her to the Legends, since they mainly dealt with time travel. With everything Barry faced, he was most likely to see her again, more than he or Team Arrow ever would.

 _No..._ Oliver thought, shaking his head. _Nothing in Star City would bring Supergirl here._


	2. Desperate Times. Desperate Measures

_"Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror."_

* * *

Oliver had decided enough _wa_ s enough, Adrian Chase had gone too far this time, he had thought the man was able to be redeemed but after receiving notificans that Felicity, Dig and his _son_ were abducted... All bets were off now.

There was no coming back from this. Not for him and surely not for Chase, he was desperate.  
Oliver was not a desperate man, but Chase was certainly pushing those buttons.  
"Chase's helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah," Oliver spoke, not taking his eyes of the screen to the man that made his presence known. "And then five minutes later it took off from the same field at a vector of 2-7-0, due west."

Merlyn narrowed his eyes, confusion was written across his face. "That leads _right bac_ k to Star City, he _seems_ smarter than that."  
"I _kno_ w," Oliver agreed, nodding his head shortly. "I'm trying to track this plane, but it's not... Not _easy_ without Felicity."

The night before the Undertaking, some of my... _associates_ , especially those that were on the wrong end of your bow believed that the Hood had computer skills." Malcolm admitted, earning a shrug from Oliver in return.  
"I had good hardware and a specific purpose back then." Oliver responded. "Chase had turned off the transponder on the plane. But, luckily for us that Felicity Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world."

"I'm impressed." Malcolm admitted, glancing down at the second screen that was now blinking. "Are you expecting someone?"  
"Yes, I am." Oliver replied, sighing once. "Chase is working with at least Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia Al Ghul, and whatever army she's currently controlling."

"So you called in _reinforcements_ ," Malcolm chuckled. "If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."

Oliver braced himself. "Malcolm, your _ego_ is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check."

The smirk vanished from Malcolm's face. "Why?" he demanded. " _Who_ did you reach out to?"

As if on cue the elevator doors opened answering Merlyn's own question for himself, as Oliver turned to face the woman that stepped out, her quiver of arrows swung over her shoulder, sword at her hip, bow in her hand.  
"Husband," The woman greeted, earning a nod from Oliver in return, her eyes then landed on the stiffened form of the older man beside Oliver. "Mr Merlyn, I assume you still have no _titl_ e?"

"No." Malcolm spoke, his voice bunt as he looked over at Oliver. " _No._ "

"Malcolm."

"I will not work with her," he shook his head, like a child throwing a tantrum.  
A dangerous child.

"I _told_ you." Nyssa spoke once, earning an annoyed look from Oliver.

"I'd sooner slice her throat," Malcolm added with a snarl.

"You can _try_ ," Nyssa threw him a glare.

"Enough!" Oliver shouted angrily. "Malcolm, you said you were willing to do _whatever it takes_ to get Thea back. So here we are!"

"Fine," Malcolm spat. "But does she _know_?"

Oliver didn't answer.  
"Know what?"

Malcolm turned to her and gave her a mocking smile. "One of the people we are up against is _your sister_."

"I was going to tell her all this in _person_ ," Oliver began to speak, falling quiet as the monitor beeped again. "We have located Chase's C-130," he adds, making Malcolm and Nyssa both move closer. "Flew out over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees . . . which means..."

He faltered. "Which means . . . "  
"Which means?" Nyssa called, prompting him to finish the sentence.  
Oliver closed his eyes, swallowing hard and then opened his eyes again, looking directly at Malcom.  
"I know _exactl_ y where he's taken them."

Planning this rescue mission was going to be hard, especially with Oliver having to keep both Nyssa _and_ Merlyn in check all the time, seconds ticked on by as a familiar whooshing sound appeared behind then; Nyssa and Malcolm raised their bows to shoot the intruder.  
"No! No!" Oliver called, running to stand in the firing line. "Wait! Wait!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot... Don't shoot! We come in peace!" Cisco's voice called out from his little hiding spot, holding up his hands with... Caitlin beside him.  
"Cisco... What are you doing here? I _called_ Barry!"

"Yeah... About that..." He began, fiddling around with the Google's he held in his hands. "Barry... He's uh... He's... Unavailable."  
" _Unavailable_?" Oliver repeated, looking confused. "What aren't you _tellin_ g me?"

"Well, there was this _speedster_ Barry was fighting, who called himself the god of speed. He did something extremely clever and trapped the Flash from a different universe in the Speed Force, and to fight the guy, we let him out, but in the process, the Speed Force became unstable and started raging on Central City...-"

" _Cisco_!" Oliver called, wanting the explanation a little _faster_.

"Barry went _into_ the Speed Force to end it!" Caitlin cried out, as Cisco swallowed hard. "Barry's _gone_ , Oliver. He's stuck in the Speed Force, and we're not sure how to get him out."  
" _Gone_?" Oliver repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Cisco spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but I wanted you to hear it from me instead of over a phone call or a text."

Oliver let out the breath that he was apparently holding before pinching the bridge of his nose. Malcolm gave him a worried look, Nyssa looked confused or uninterested, maybe even _both;_ Oliver finally looked back at Cisco and Caitlin, letting out a small sigh.

"What about Sara and the Legends?" He asked, hopeful with the outcome. "Heard anything from them?"

Cisco shook his head. "It's been radio silent on their end Oliver, I'm sorry but there's no one else that can help."

It was then that a familiar blonde came to mind, a look of hope flashed through his eyes.  
' _If you need help,_ _I'm_ _only a call away.'_

"No one on this Earth." He spoke out loud.  
"What?" Malcolm asked, glancing at Nyssa in confusion.  
"Cisco, you said no one can _hel_ p, no one else from _this Eart_ h." Oliver explained, placing a hand on Cisco's shoulder, ignoring the confused faces of both Nyssa and Malcolm.

Realization danced across Cisco's face, the young man almost face palmed himself. "Oh my God! Of course!"  
"Cisco, I need you to..." Oliver began, taking a small breath. "Take me to Kara."


	3. Somethin' to Admire

_"And I can't help but notice_  
_You reflect in this heart of mine"_

* * *

_**Earth 38...** _

_**National City.** _

Jumping out of the breach, both men landed in some back alleyway street, Cisco took off his glasses, glancing around before looking at Oliver. "Without Barry to guide me, this is the best I can do.”  
Taking the lead, he guided them both out onto the streets “Kara did give us some information about where to find her if we ever need to find her.”

Oliver nodded, pausing to gather their surroundings and what appeared to be in the middle of the clean-up from a battle.

“Holy frick,” Cisco’s exclaimed. "This wasn't how National City _looked_ the first time I came here."

Oliver had to do double take as he took in scenery... It reminded him of the aftermath of the Undertaking and Slade's men destroying Star City all in one. Several of the streets were closed off, cleaning crews were clearing the debris everywhere they looked. Even some of the tall buildings had chunks missing from them.

“What the _hell_ happened?” Oliver murmured, panic danced across his face... _Was Kara okay?_

“Wait!” Cisco raced over to a fallen newsstand, grabbing at the fallen and scattered newspapers and magazines. “Aha! CatCo!”

“The what?” Oliver asked, throwing the piece of rubble he picked up away as he walked over to glance at the magazine in Cisco's hand.

“CatCo Worldwide Media,” Cisco answered, turning the magazine to its front cover. “It's where Kara works, look...”

Glancing down at the cover, Oliver's eyes widened when he saw the image. There was Kara, in her Supergirl suit, a stern look on her face. Gone was that city girl facade that he met and it was replaced by someone he didn't know at all.  
“ _ **Supergirl Victorious**_...” Oliver began to read the article written by a Cat Grant. “What the hell did she face?”

Ripping off the building address, handing the rest of the magazine back to Cisco, who then hurried to pocket said magazine to catch up to Oliver, glancing up to see the exact building they were looking for at the end of the next street.

* * *

Kara was _bored_ , nothing was really happening in the city aside from Supergirl being spotted helping to clean up the after math of the Daxamite invasion, spinning in her chair it was then that Miss Grant slammed her handbag onto Kara's desk making the blonde alien jump in her seat.

"Miss Grant!"  
The older blonde woman didn't look amused, then again she rarely did, hand on her hip and the other holding a cup of coffee.  
"Keira," She called in a bored tone. "You look like you’re the sad girl in moping over what her life would've been like. What is wrong?"

"I.-"  
"Save it," Cat replied, taking a sip of her coffee and threw the rest in the bin. "If you are not feeling a hundred percent then go home. Have a relaxing bath or do whatever you do to get over this funk you're in. It's begining to show in your work and I can only hold off Snapper for so long."

Kara slightly sank lower in her seat under the eyes of Miss Grant, nodding slowly before rising to her feet to gather her things, sighing softly. "Thanks, Miss Grant."  
"Don't _thank_ me," She waved off, pushing her sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose and picked up her handbag. "I expect you to be here putting in one hundred and ten percent into your work when you return."

Watching as Cat Grant made an exit towards her office, Kara took the opportunity to hurry towards the elevator, she really needed to punch something.

The elevator couldn't hit the lower ground floor fast enough, Kara exited quickly and instantly walked into the back of someone standing outside on the street.

Finding her balance, Kara glance up to apologize only for the words to caught in her throat as she looked into the face of Oliver Queen.  
"Oliver?" She called, noticing that he had grabbed a hold of her arm to help settle her balance, then noticed he wasn't the only one there. "Cisco?"

"Hi!" Cisco beamed, giving her a small but enthusiastic wave.  
"What... What are you both doing here?" She asked softly, pulling him into a small hug. "There's no more trouble from other worlds are there?"

"Uh no... I'm not the _one_ to speak to, actually."  
Kara looked at him quizzingly, then glanced back at Oliver, who seemed... Unnerved.  
"I _need_ your help." He began, as Kara nodded.  
"What can I do?"


	4. Your Shine is Somethin'

_"If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find"_

* * *

There were many things that Oliver Queen was grateful for, then there were a few people that he was grateful enough to meet, and Kara Danvers _was_ one of them.

“Tell me what’s going on that you need my help for."

Yes, Oliver Queen was defiantly grateful for Kara Danvers.  
"Hey Kara, if you don't mind me asking..." Cisco called, looking at the streets and buildings. "What _happened_ here?"

" _Aliens_." Kara shrugged, but Oliver could tell there was more to the story. "They tried taking over the planet, just a usual Monday for me. I still don't know why they decided world domination on Mondays. But it's all over now, nothing to worry about."

Oliver knitted his eyebrows together, there was a pained look in her eyes, something that was not there back with when they fought the Dominators.  
“What do you need me for?” Kara asked, seemingly to snap out of her thoughts, smiling softly at him.

Oliver breathed once, how was he going to explain this to her?  
Finally, after a moment to collect his thoughts, he turned to face her.  
“My team and I have been up against a man who calls himself _**Prometheus**_ this past year,” he began, glancing the pavement. “Just a few weeks ago, we discovered he was the District Attorney, Adrian Chase. Long story short, he wants me to suffer.”

"What did you do to him, if you don't mind me asking?" Kara asked, as they began to walk along the street again.  
Oliver sighed. "I killed his father."  
"Oh." There was not a hint of judgement in her voice, and Oliver thanked her for that... Mentally of course. "So where does my help come into all this?"

"Chase spent his time training, one of those mentors was an old one of mine, Talia Al Ghul; who also wants me to _suffer_." Oliver explains, earning a small nod from Kara to continue. "They've been one step ahead of me, they've kidnapped me friends and my family; using them as as leverage over me..."

"Wait, Thea... Felicity? Dig?" She whispered, eyes narrowing.  
"And other members of my team that you haven't met yet, plus Sara's father and my son."  
It was Kara's turn to pause now, a stern look danced across her face. " _Your_ son?" She spoke, her voice was calm and collected but her face... Oliver had never thought that expression could ever look horrifying on another person. "Your _innocent_ son."

"Yes. He took my son, and had the audacity to taunt me about it. I’m done _playing_ by his rules. I’m going to get them back and I won't be going alone. There’s already two others waiting back in Star City, but Barry and the Legends can’t help." Oliver adds, closing his eyes and then opened them again. "Kara, please. I need your help. My earth _needs_ Supergirl... I _need_ Supergirl."

Kara nibbled on her bottom lip h a r d, glancing at Cisco who seemed more focused on fiddling with his goggles, She then nodded.  
"Okay." She murmurs softly, giving Oliver a reassuring smile. "I actually already made up my mind the moment I saw you here. But your son... Your _innocent_ son. Count me in."

Oliver had never felt such relief before.  
"But, I would need to talk to my sister first." She replied, earning a nod from Oliver. "She's back at the DEO, it's my _other_ job... Alex may want to tag along, knowing her and knowing J'onn... He won't let us go alone without any backup."

"I'll take any help you and the DEO can spare."  
"Great!" She clapped, a soft smile upon her face as she lead them down another street.


	5. Can't help but Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver meets Alex Danvers and the DEO. And Malcom and Nyssa meets Kara Danvers.

"This is so cool!" Cisco squeaked, walking slightly faster into the main hall of the DEO Headquarters as if he was a child locked in a candy store, no sooner then a few seconds later Cisco had his hands up in the air, wishing that he was anywhere else but here.

"Stand down!" Kara called, coming into view with Oliver close behind. "He's with me."

Letting out a small breath of relief, Cisco lowered his arms as the guns from the agents that surrounded them lowered their guns, he then took a few steps behind Kara- knowing that if bullets began to fly then he was _safer_ behind Supergirl.

"Supergirl," a tall, muscular tanned man called out- to Oliver he seemed like this J'onn Jones that Kara kept talking about. "What is this all about- Why did you brings civilians into a secured government compound?"

"Because-" Kara began but paused as Oliver stepped beside her, giving her hand a small squeeze as if to allow him to explain, and so she did.

"Because of _me_ ," He began, breathing once and then began his short but long story on why they needed Supergirl's help. "... And that's why we're here, to ask for Supergirl's aid and whatever help she can provide."

"And Kara, you're willing to leave National City for who knows how long defenceless?"

"I spoke to my cousin before we came here," Kara replied, folding her arms and slightly glared at the man. "He's willing to help the DEO wherever needed until I return. Oliver needs my help in saving his friends and family. You of all people know that I can't just stand by and allow innocent people be hurt when I could've done something."

"Yes, I know-"

"Kara," A woman called out, a small smile danced across Kara's face as both women stood foot to foot. "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I was when you dragged me to my first metal band concert when I was fifteen, Alex."

A slight look danced across Oliver's face, so this was Alex- Kara's sister.

"Then you're not going alone." Alex replied, holding up a hand to silence Kara's protest that was bound to happen. "There's no talking me out of this, I'm going-okay?"

J'onn cleared his throat, stepping forwards and looked unimpressed with what was happening on Oliver's earth and just sighed.

"Fine. I'll give Agent Danvers a week off from her duties from the DEO," He ordered, glancing over at Oliver who had a small look of relief on his face. "But, Agent Danvers and Supergirl will not be going alone- I'll send a few of my tops agents as backup."

"Thank you-..."  
 _I didn't do this just for you, Mr Queen._ Oliver froze as he heard J'onn in his mind, he glanced up surprised and noticed that the man's eyes were glowing red. _Kara has faith in you, I can sense it._  
Hearing that, Oliver glanced over at Kara, who was currently going over how Cisco's breach powers worked.  
 _Protect her. She may think that she's indestructible but even heroes needs help from others._

The mental link between Oliver and J'onn broke as Cisco clapped his hands, a small group of heavily armed agents surrounded them, they all looked with different expressions as Cisco opened up the breach between Supergirl's earth and Oliver's.

* * *

  
"They have returned." Nyssa spoke, as both herself and Malcolm Merlyn turned to face the breach that had opened up.  
" _Finally_." Malcolm spoke, folding his arms and tried to look intimidating as Oliver and Cisco appeared followed by a unknown blonde woman dressed in what seemed to be a cheerleader suit with a cape that matched the boots she wore, Malcolm almost was about to call her a cheerleader but stopped as he noticed the hard look in her eyes- it matched Oliver's when he returned from Lian Yu.

There was also a few other unknown people that had followed behind the blonde woman, the tall female agent had caught Nyssa's attention- She had the stature of a warrior, She could see it in the woman's eyes.  
"Kara, I would like to introduce you to Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa Al Ghul." Oliver introduced, glancing between the small group. "Nyssa, Malcolm this is Kara, or as she's known on her earth- Supergirl."

"What makes her so _Super_?" Malcolm asked, not looking impressed by the backup Oliver brought, arching an eyebrow as Oliver gestures for Kara to step forwards.  
Within seconds the arrow that Malcolm was currently sharpening was in her hands, shooting a small beam of heat vision to make the metal melt, Malcolm blinked several times to try and register what just happened.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg of her powers." The other unknown woman that stood close to Kara spoke, laughing lightly at the man's bewildered expression.  
"And who the hell are you?"  
"Alex Danvers." She murmurs softly, a hand landed on Kara's shoulder. "Agent of the DEO and Kara's sister."

"Do you share the same gifts as your sister then?" Nyssa spoke, stepping forwards, a soft smirk danced across her face.  
"Unfortunately, no." Alex replied, looking slightly uncomfortable towards Nyssa.  
"I'm from a different planet." Kara adds, smiling softly. "Before the destruction of Krypton, my parents placed in a pod which set course to Earth, Alex and her family welcomed me in."

"Apologies for your lost, Kara."  
The blonde alien shook her head, patting Nyssa lightly on the hand.  
"Being with Alex and her family made me what I am, a hero."

The sound of a phone beeping cut the silence quickly, Cisco tapped away on his phone before pocketing it.  
"Hey Oliver, I need to get back to S.T.A.R labs, Caitlin think she found a way to bring Barry back."  
Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding once. "Thanks for the assistance, Cisco."

"No problem," Cisco replied, nodding his head once towards everyone. "Good luck in getting everyone back."  
Everyone watched as Cisco opened another breach, walking through it and disappeared.

"So," Kara asked, breaking the awkward, silent tension in the air. "Where are we headed? Where did this Prometheus guy take your friends and family?"  
"Lian Yu."  
Kara's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to pinpoint where she heard that name Before, looking back up at Oliver.  
"Isn't that the name of-..."  
"Yes."

"What's Lian Yu?" Alex asked, looking lost slightly.  
"It's the island that was made into a prison years ago by the Chinese government but was abandoned," Kara replied softly, glancing back at Oliver with a look of worry on her face. "And it was also the very same Island that Oliver was shipwrecked on for five years. He lost so many good friends on that Island."


End file.
